resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
AFAO Issue 1
"PROJECT ABRAHAM IS KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE" A secret government program is conducting medical experiments on our brave men in uniform. The Grace administration operates in the shadows, like the rat that it is. And when you shine a light on it, the ugly truth comes out. Our government feeds us lies on a daily basis. Propaganda, misinformation, slander - these are the tools of the Washington establishment. We shouldn't be surprised when they lead us down a new path of deceit, but this one's unforgiv- able. Project Abraham is a Death Machine. There's a select group of sci- entists, military operatives and who-knows-what-else seques- tered away in a remote corner of Alaska. Fractured correspon- dence has filtered out of the massive northern state and the Alliance has been vigilant in re- porting every bit of communiqué that we are able to intercept. We received the above photo late last night. From what we can surmise, this woman is shepherding a group of officers and enlisted men to their deaths in a top-se- cret medical experiment con- ducted by the Special Research Projects Agency. How any of these men could submit to being guinea pigs for an underhanded organization like SRPA is be- yond us. Now, more than ever, the Alli- ance is depending on your help. We need to speak up and tell these butchers to stop harm- ing our soldiers. Who will they come after next? Your spouse? Your neighbor? Your kids? Re- volt now if you want to prevent a bloodbath of epic proportions. It's your nation - take it back. Are you up for the challenge? The ALLIANCE LOADS UP OUR AMMO RESERVES JUST INCREASED! Thanks to the generosity of a certain west coast group of mili- tary officials, the Alliance just gained a wellspring of supplies. There's no need to mention them by name, but this troop granted us a host of useful ma- terials straight off the backs of their trucks. We appreciate it! These weapons and food do- nations will come in handy as we continues to protect America from itself. The armed forces sure as hell isn't doing anything to help, so we plan to keep "bor- rowing" from their vast resourc- es. We will put our latest bounty to good use in defending our land and our way of life. Let it be known that the Alli- ance will stop at nothing to keep America safe, but our efforts require a constant influx of sup- plies. So, keep it coming! THEY CAN'T STOP US NOW Thanks to our last recruitment drive, the Alliance has reached its highest membership levels to date. We'll need every single one of you to continue our efforts in counter-intelligence, mobiliza- tion and calls to action. Keep Growing, Keep Fighting Mailmen, factory workers, firemen - whatever your voca- tion may be, you are all Alliance members now. You have the sup- port of a vast network of like- minded individuals scattered from coast to coast. As always, we can't discuss our specific plans in this news- letter, but we can always express our allegiance to the ideals on which we are founded: American first, America only. AN EYE FOR AN EYE In Memorium: Peter Rassmussen, 1918-1950 One of the Alliance's founding members, Professor Peter Rass- mussen, died last week in the line of duty. We cannot divulge the particulars of his passing, only that he was a brave man un- til the very end. His death must not be in vain. Prof. Rassmussen understood what it takes to maintain our lib- erty. It takes hard work, it takes dedication and it takes true her- oism. We must avenge his memory and celebrate a fearless revolu-'' ''tionary. There are scant men like Peter, and he will be sorely missed by his wife, his two beau- tiful girls and the lot of us here at the Alliance for American Au- tonomy. Friends and well-wish- ers attended Rassmussen's me- morial service in droves and had nothing but sincere, reverent praise for the life of a remark- able patriot. "He was one of the good ones," commented Ryan Karposki in his heartfelt eulogy. "Pete loved his family almost as much as he loved America, and that's saying a lot." To quote a great man: "It takes a nation of warriors to keep the peace." That great man was Peter Rass- mussen. We'll miss you, PR. Category:America First America Only